


I'm Gonna Push It As Far As It Will Go

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, frogtie, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: “You’re going to come again.”Trent stared, bleary eyed, chest heaving from his exertion. “W-wait! I can’t! Please don’t make me…” His pleas ended in a squeak and he shuddered in glorious pain upon feeling Manson’s hand clench around his sensitive, softening length.“You’re. Going. To come. Again.”OrThe sequel to “A Thousand Ways to Make It True” where Trent gets punished.





	I'm Gonna Push It As Far As It Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lyrics taken from “Purest Feeling” by Nine Inch Nails. 
> 
> Ok.
> 
> I know. I'm sorry. This is so so late. I'm just surprised it's not as long as the last one. Still, I'm quite proud but also really, really exhausted.

Trent Reznor had made a mistake. Nothing was further from the truth, and he knew that more than anyone, more than his dom even when all he could feel were coarse ropes digging into his wrists and all he could see was nothing but darkness as he had been blindfolded earlier. Everything was secure, everything tight, but not too tight for his small, lithe frame. His master and dom had made certain of that; just enough to give him a twinge of discomfort, a reminder of who he belonged to. Nothing cruel, but everything taut and stern, signifying his inferiority in this situation, reminding of him of the insults he had so willingly spat at his dom who had subbed to him only a week prior.

 

Mr. Manson had decided not to allow him to forget it. He would remember those words, those insults with a cringe and a sting in his cute, little ass. His master would make doubly sure of it.

 

Here he was now on his knees, hands tied securely behind his back in their dungeon (or basement as Trent wanted to simply call it; Manson insisted on calling it their sex dungeon), a blindfold over his eyes that had upset his dark hair quite a bit. Earlier, Manson had ordered his sub to jack off in front of him before he was tied just so he could bring out a cock ring and fasten it around his fully erect cock. Trent had complied so willingly simply because the sight of his dom staring down at him with those dark, intoxicating eyes filled with a frightening intensity and dominance made him long to come already right fucking there.

 

Manson had backed away fully clothed from his creation, who of course wore absolutely nothing, with a sneer of pride and crossed his arms, leaning back on one foot and studying his precious little slut all tied, hard, and waiting for him. He couldn’t wait to hear what sweet noises he’d make, couldn’t wait to hear him beg and plead and moan like a fucking whore at what he had in store for him. After a minute or so of merely staring at Trent, who had occupied himself with simply kneeling there, seeing nothing but the black of his blindfold, chest heaving from his slight arousal while his cock twitched from the anticipation, Manson spoke first, his voice thick with a cunning undertone.

 

“Are you prepared for your punishment, whore?”

 

He watched Trent suck in a breath slowly as his chest rose and fell deeply. He nodded quickly, discomfort surrounding him.

 

“Speak up when I ask you something.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Manson.” Trent twitched nervously in his seat.

 

“Yes what?” Manson probed.

 

“Yes, I am prepared.”

 

A wide grin spread across his dom’s face, and Manson approached him reaching out and carelessly running a hand through his hair. Trent’s breath hitched in his throat and he instinctively nuzzled his head into the touch, hoping for any sort of affection to start with before Manson would further devise his looming punishment. His familiar scent wafted through his nostrils, and Trent found himself breathing in deeply, longing to just be in his dominant’s arms and simply allow himself to let go in the sensory overload, to feel his hands running over Manson’s smooth skin, to smell his fresh cologne and sweet sweat, to hear his droning, deep voice and feel it rumble within his chest. Manson was not going to be gentle this time around, and Trent knew that, knew that he was going to break him in the act sooner or later. Probably sooner…

 

“Goddamn right you are,” Manson murmured with a pleased hiss. The sweet hands in Trent’s hair gave a sharp tug, and he flinched before Manson abruptly released him with a light smack to the back of the head. “Do you know why you are being punished?”

 

Trent was silent for a moment, and Manson noticed the small smile that turned up at the corners of his mouth. He was making his attempts at playing with him if only for a little bit, and Manson watched him with amusement before resuming a more controlling, demanding demeanor. With a harsher smack to the side of his head, Trent emitted a hiss of slight pain and flinched when Manson repeated his question more sternly. His heart pounded out of his chest at what would come next, but he wet his lips and looked ahead into the darkness produced by the blindfold.

 

“I disrespected you, Mr. Manson,” Trent began in a docile tone, “but I-“

 

The rough hand that struck him so easily beforehand was in his hair giving it another yank for effect that shut him up immediately but not without a slight groan. “Did I ask for excuses?” Manson growled deeply. “You were such a naughty boy the other day. Such a naughty, naughty boy, and you don’t get to speak unless spoken to. If I wanted your fucking excuses, I would have fucking asked for them. That’s what happens to bad whores like you.” With a dark chuckle, he continued in a low drone, “Now, are you going to take your punishment like a good whore?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Manson.”

 

“Good fucking slut.” Manson smirked and unzipped his leather pants, pulling out his already half-hard cock. “Open that pretty mouth wide for me.”

 

Trent obeyed and stuck his tongue out as well, hoping for a positive reaction from his dom. This earned him a pleased hum from the latter, who teasingly and degradingly slapped his dick against his mouth, making Trent jump slightly on impact. “Mmm, fuck, you look so fuckable like this,” Manson murmured before pushing in all of a sudden and without warning. As soon as he felt his entire length slide into his mouth, Trent choked and squirmed a little in minor defense. When he heard his dom laughing from above, he whimpered in protest.

 

“Suck, baby boy. Punishment starts now.” If Manson could see his submissive’s eyes behind the blindfold, he would see them flutter docilely. Trent hollowed his cheeks, gradually adjusting to the size of his length in his mouth and sucked avidly, making rude slurping noises as he went. Each noise that erupted from Trent’s pretty pink lips caused Manson’s cock to jerk, and he forced it in a little deeper. Trent writhed even more, and tears mixed with forming sweat stung his eyes, dampening the blindfold a bit. He tried opening his mouth wider, but that only made him choke and gag, so he began to struggle slightly, the throbbing of his own overly sensitive length making it hard to see straight if he could see at all.

 

Manson sneered at the sight of him squirming and began thrusting into his mouth at a faster pace than he was used to at the moment, grabbing his hair in large fistfuls and making him cringe in pain. “Ah, ah, ah, babe,” he mused, his voice full of lust. “You’re gonna fucking take it like the dirty slut you are.” Trent hummed in response and almost shivered at the dominance coated in his voice, desperate to get off. At the position he knelt on the floor, his dick weighed heavy by the cock ring, and his desperation increased.

 

Suddenly, Manson stopped thrusting into him altogether but held his head in place, keeping his length shoved down his throat. Trent’s instincts kicked in and he began to struggle for air, wildly breathing through his nose. Then he heard Manson laugh again. _Pretty fucking asshole._ When he finally released him for a bit, Trent pulled away and sucked in a breath.

 

“Fuck you-ulp!” Just as soon as he opened his mouth, Manson pushed in again, leering down on him.

 

Clicking his tongue, he growled, “That’s the fucking idea. Now suck. I’m close.”

 

Trent obeyed despite the fact that his jaw ached and his knees ached and his arms ached from being tied behind his back- hell, everything ached and they had barely started the punishment! All he wanted was for some friction on his cock at least, but little did he know what Manson exactly had in store for him.

 

With a long, low groan, Manson gave one last thrust inside Trent’s pretty mouth and came down his throat, keeping his cock there while he made sure that he swallowed every last drop. Trent cringed at the taste but licked his lips as Manson tucked his dick away and also proceeded to flick his tongue out teasingly for show with a slight grin.

 

Suddenly, the blindfold was whipped off of him and the dim lights of the basement glared down on him as he blinked rapidly. Manson was upon him within seconds, mouth nibbling and licking and sucking for entrance at his lips as he kissed him violently. “Mmm… I can taste myself on you,” Manson mused, pulling away from the kiss with a pop and gripping his jaw tightly. “Tastes good, marking my territory.” Trent moaned between kisses and shivered, feeling his dom’s hand slide down his chest and stomach, just barely ghosting his fully erect cock. He fucking longed to get out of his restraints and just hold him but he could only dream in a situation like this, and Manson was just getting warmed up.

 

“Brian…” Trent quickly stopped himself, forgetting his current place at the moment but not quick enough. The harsh slap to the side of his face didn’t have to tell him twice. “Sorry… Mr. Manson. Please…”

 

“Please what, doll?” Manson asked casually while he gently thumbed at the red welt on his cheek that was forming from his rings when they collided with Trent’s face.

 

Everything was uncomfortable in this position Trent found himself in with his hands and elbows holding himself up beneath the warmth of Manson’s body. Groaning half in frustration and half in arousal, Trent bucked up his hips and stared up into those brown eyes longingly. Manson couldn’t deny it. The way he bit his lip sensually and rubbed his member against his own growing bulge, the way he was practically begging for release already made Manson long to fuck him rough and hard right there on the floor. But he restrained himself… for now.

 

“Please let me get off, Mr. Manson,” Trent whimpered with large eyes and Manson grinned eagerly at his pleas.

 

“Of course, baby doll,” he replied, standing up and sauntering around to remove his bonds from his wrists. “You can come as much as you like.” There was something dangerous about that last bit, but Trent was far too horny and needy to fucking care at the moment. “On the bed,” Manson ordered, “but keep the cock ring on. I’m gonna watch you touch yourself.”

 

Trent complied immediately, tossing the hair out of his eyes as he positioned himself to sit on the bed, hands close to his crotch. Manson noticed his eyes staring expectantly as he himself sat down in a chair a few feet away and raised his eyebrows. “Well? Go on. Touch yourself. Give me a show.”

 

Without knowing why, Trent gulped at the demand, but his apprehension went away almost instantaneously as he wrapped his hands around his shaft and moved it up and down in slow yet steady strokes. He was already so close as it was, and the friction of his hand rubbing up and down on his cock already made it so much worse; he felt as though he could spill his load any second now. But where was the fun in that with Manson watching him so closely? He had such a contented and amused look on his face. Trent decided he would try and drag this out, just to tease his dom.

 

Small whines escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes, throwing his head back as each stroke brought him a small wave of pleasure, each wave building and building in intensity. _Go slow, fuck go slow!_ Trent could feel Manson’s piercing gaze on him, and he was almost certain that every inch of his skin was covered in a soft, rosy blush from the feeling of being exposed like this. A deep growl met his ears, and Trent opened his eyes to see Manson leaning forward in his chair, lust in his eyes, easiness in his form, obviously growing harder again at his lewd display. It only took Trent imagining those eyes staring down at him while he was getting fucked to get him to almost lose it, and he suddenly keened, realizing that his hand had started to move faster and faster.

 

And all the while Manson watched, a smirk playing at his lips. He watched Trent’s mouth hang open while he touched himself and listened to those beautiful moans and whimpers as he brought himself closer and closer to release. He watched his back arch as he lifted his hips and ass off the bed, balancing himself with one hand while the other pumped up and down frantically. “Oh god…” he heard him moan, the moan ending in a desperate pitch, nearly a squeal as he came all over his chest and stomach, squirting ribbons of come that made Manson’s eyes widen at the scene.

 

Trent felt his head fall to the side against his shoulder as he came down from his high. With his hand still on his cock, his strokes reduced to mere caresses that drew out every last drop, and he fell back against the mattress with a sigh, letting himself go completely limp against the sheets. “Fuck…” he half sighed half whimpered. “Thank you, Mr. Manson… Thank you for letting me come.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, punishment’s not over yet,” Manson remarked, his eyes glittering. Trent instantly sat up on his elbows as soon as he heard that and watched him closely as he glided towards the table that displayed all of Trent’s sex toys. How fucking fitting, Manson thought to himself with a pleased smirk, that I finally get to use them on him. Removing a pair of leather strap restraints from the table, Manson grabbed the handcuffs again and advanced on Trent. “Arms above your head, pretty boy.”

 

Wordlessly, Trent obeyed, eyeing Manson as he cuffed one wrist, secured it along the headboard, and cuffed the other. “Mr. Manson, wha-“ The tip of his finger at his lips shut him up, and he shivered beneath his gaze, sighing and moving his body to lie down against the pillows, defeated.

 

“Shh…” Manson muttered with a satisfied smirk. “I want to play a game. Remember? Let’s see how many times I can get you to fucking come, huh?” Trent gulped. “You managed to get off once just now. How about four more times for me, baby boy?” Trent nodded. “Mmm…” Manson hummed. “Good slut.” Just as soon as he said it, he wrapped his hand around Trent’s shaft, flicking his wrist rapidly and mercilessly, causing Trent to jolt and buck his hips up, eyes clenched shut in discomfort.

 

“S-sensitive…” he stammered with a high-pitched whimper.

 

Manson chuckled darkly. “You didn’t actually think I was going to wait during every goddamn refractory period, did you?” He shook his head and started up again, pumping his hand up and down along Trent’s length without any intention of stopping. Trent gave a cry, and his muscles tensed as he leaned his head back, pressing it as far as it would go in the pillow. Unintentionally his foot shot out at Manson, nearly kicking him in the face. Fortunately for the latter he missed as Manson easily shifted out the way and succeeded in pinning his leg down.

 

“Damn, I nearly forgot,” he grinned and reached behind for the leather restraints. Trent could only watch through hazy vision, blinded by pain and pleasure as he proceeded to wrap them around his ankles and thighs, connecting them both and buckling them nice and secure so that his knees were level with his chest. “Just so you don’t kick me again,” Manson hissed, glaring ravenously at the vulnerable and shameful position he had Trent in, frog-tied on the bed and handcuffed to the headboard. “God, you look so beautiful like this, all tied and easy for me have my way with.”

 

Trent’s eyelids fluttered once Manson began stroking him again, and he buried his face into the crook of his arm, moaning loudly. He wished he could take the damn cock ring off and fucking _breathe_ for a moment. He wished Manson wasn’t such a fucking asshole. Such a fucking, sexy asshole. As all these thoughts raced through his head, he felt Manson’s hand leave his quivering cock if only for a little bit to reach past his head and grab the lone bottle of lube. After he told him to relax for him, Trent felt Manson’s lubed up fingers gingerly circle his entrance, causing his breath to hitch in his throat and his hands to form into fists against the handcuffs.

 

Trent had to bite back a scream when he slid both fingers in at once. Fuck, this _was_ a punishment, although he couldn’t deny that what he had to endure was insanely sexy in all the wrong ways. It took all Trent had to not thrust his entire body at Manson just to continue to impale himself on his fingers. He rolled his hips into it slowly as he felt the fingers scissor and curl inside of him, forcing a whine out of his throat, and he knew that his body was already responding to the friction Manson gave him with his other hand on his dick and his fingers pumping in and out of him.

 

It became a sensory overload, and before he knew it, Trent was hard again, and Manson was busying himself with sending him over the edge as soon as possible. Why allow him to enjoy the sensation before his second orgasm?

 

“I want you to fucking thank me each time you come, slut,” Manson growled, eliciting his dominance with his fingers thrusting deep and hard and rough into Trent’s ass, brushing against something that made him yelp and moan whorishly. Manson knew exactly where he’d hit and sneered, his face smug. “Looks like I found it. Again. You’re too damn easy, baby boy. Go on now. Come for me.” His fingers continued to rub against that same spot while his other hand sped up faster until Trent came, keening and bucking his hips up violently. But Manson didn’t stop.

 

“Fuck!” Trent yelled, his body jerking wildly on the bed much to Manson’s amusement. “Oh, shit… God, st-“

 

“What do you say?” Manson asked expectantly. His eyes looked demanding, and Trent found himself submitting instantly.

 

With a docile whimper as he continued to writhe, Trent murmured, “Thank you –fuck!- Mr. M-Manson.”

 

“Louder.”

 

“Thank-you-mister-Manson!” Trent cried when he stroked him even still, impatiently this time. When he finally stopped, Trent went limp against the pillows, a pool of sweat forming at the hollow of his throat. Manson eyed it greedily and hovered over him.

 

“One,” he counted as he lapped it up with his tongue. He smiled, and Trent shivered, moaning a little at the contact of that wet muscle laving itself against his skin. This right here was pure bliss against the pain, having Manson tasting him, touching him with his lips, and running his long, elegant fingers along his body. As much as he loved the pain with the pleasure deep down, this was Brian’s love for him in the best form.

 

“You’re going to come again.”

 

Trent stared, bleary eyed, chest heaving from his exertion. “W-wait! I can’t! Please don’t make me…” His pleas ended in a squeak and he shuddered in glorious pain upon feeling Manson’s hand clench around his sensitive, softening length.

 

“You’re. Going. To come. Again.”

 

Moaning and gasping from the overstimulation in his cock, Trent threw his head back and tightened his fists around the connected chain of the cuffs. The friction rubbed his skin raw, and he even wondered if he would be able to still get it up without the cock ring. Despite his constant twitching, Manson’s hand remained where it wanted. He knew he had to alleviate at least some of the discomfort for Trent to actually get through the punishment, make it a little easier. Pouring some lube into his palm, Manson wrapped his fingers once more around Trent’s shaft and stroked.

 

“You can do this, can’t you?” he asked, his voice hinting the slightest bit of concern.

 

Trent pressed his lips together and nodded. There was no way he would back out now. Fuck, he was doing this to please his dom after he had taken everything Trent had done to him effortlessly. He didn’t want to disappoint him. To show him he wanted this as well in the back of his mind, his lust for pain, Trent undulated his hips once up at Manson and licked his lips, a carnal look glazing over his green eyes. “Please let me come again, Mr. Manson,” he begged.

 

Manson sat back on his knees and looked smug for a moment. “Good boy,” he praised him and quickly removed his shirt, casting it to the floor. Trent blinked in the sight of him, and his heart pounded. He was so fucking beautiful, he thought, and so fucking feral looking just like that. As he kicked off his pants, Trent took the time to admire every line and scar on his pale chest, every tattoo of demonic or darkly artistic symbolism and longed to run his mouth along every inch of his smooth pale skin. God, he wanted to fucking taste him but tonight was not about what he wanted exactly.

 

Pouring more than enough lube in his hand and rubbing it on his fully erect cock, Manson gripped Trent’s hips and hoisted his lower half up so that his ass and legs were in the air and Manson’s length was aligned perfectly with his entrance. This ushered a squeak out of Trent, and he watched from below as Manson gently pressed the head of his cock against his hole, circling it teasingly before pushing in all the way, every inch filling him up perfectly. Trent tightened involuntarily around his member inside of him, letting out small, pained yet equally pleasured moans. Manson grunted in turn as he steadily began thrusting in and out of him and lifted him up even further so that he was driving into him at such an angle that sent waves and waves of intense pleasure surging through his body.

 

Trent arched his back as he hit that spot over and over again and cried out in ecstasy. He wished he could move his legs and spread them even wider apart just to have Manson in deeper. Manson growled as he came close, but there was no way in _hell_ he was going to come before Trent. Placing a hand on Trent’s stomach, Manson slowly slid it down until he wrapped his fingers around his shaft once more, still maintaining a steady, rapid thrust into his lover.

 

Trent didn’t miss a fucking beat and keened loudly as he came for a third time, spilling out onto his and Manson’s stomachs and moaning shamelessly while thanking him over and over again. He twitched and gasped when Manson kept going though he still had not come yet. It didn’t seem like he wanted to come anytime soon, Trent noticed, since he slowed his thrusts at a gentler, even pace, hands on Trent’s hips, gripping them as he steadied himself to adjust his position and continue. _Smooth fucker…_

Each slow thrust consistently brushed against that one spot inside of Trent that sent him into a desperate mess, mewling like a whore and releasing even more pretty sounds that were music to Manson’s ears. He felt his dick throb inside of him, and his own dick twitched at the constant in and out inside of him. Within minutes he was fully hard again despite the discomfort of the cock ring and the overstimulation that made him squeeze his eyes shut and whimper. Manson was relentless, and although his thrusts remained slow, some snapped forward, jerking Trent back and forcing more moans and whines from his pretty lips.

 

“That’s two. Who’s the cockwhore now, bitch?” Manson grinned, leering down at Trent who keened and groaned from the sheer pleasure of it all.

 

“Unh… Mr. Manson, please, g-go faster,” Trent pleaded, rolling his hips a little despite Manson’s hands on them, practically willing him in deeper.

 

Manson obliged without objection and smirked with a pleased, carnal grunt as his thrusts gained momentum and speed inside of Trent, making sure to keep hitting that fucking spot that made his precious whore see stars. “Will you admit that you are the cockwhore this time, doll?”

 

Trent nodded without hesitation and sputtered out almost incoherently, “Yes! I’m a –fuck- c-cockwhore!”

 

Manson’s breathing became heavy, and his thrusts increased in intensity, so much he could hardly see straight. The feeling of his thick cock wrapped up in Trent’s tight, wet heat blinded him with pleasure. “You’re my cockwhore?” he managed to ask in between thrusts.

 

Trent’s face was wet with sweat, and soft, black tendrils stuck to his forehead and cheeks; his hair was soaked completely. There was a heat that built up between the two of them as they fucked wildly, both on the edge, both so ready to release, but Manson held back, instilling his dominance, waiting for Trent’s answer.

 

“I’m yours!” he cried. “Your whore.”

 

“Mmm… Come for me again,” Manson demanded, watching Trent make the most beautiful face as he released for the fucking fourth time tonight. A high-pitched strangled moan erupted from his mouth, and his back arched off the bed completely as Manson _fucking hit that spot right there_ , following him soon after with his orgasm. A carnal growl burst from Manson’s lips as he released his load deep inside of him, feeling Trent clench around him instinctively while they both rode out their orgasms in the blissful high of it. “Shit…” Manson muttered, blinking rapidly and gently pulling out of Trent. “Goddamn, that was… _fuck_.”

 

Trent whimpered and whined beneath him, the sounds that he made agreeing with Manson’s overall statement. Rather than let him breathe, the latter bent down, nearly crushing Trent in the process, and slammed his lips against his with a ravenous vigor that sent his lover shivering from the intensity of it. Fumbling with the buckles on the restraints at Trent’s legs, Manson kept his mouth occupied on his smooth skin, running his tongue over the dip in his shoulder and impulsively biting it just to hear Trent gasp.

 

“Let’s get you out of this,” he murmured in Trent’s ear and slipped the leather straps off with ease before moving back up to attack his neck and shoulder again.

 

Trent breathed a sigh of relief when he finally let his legs stretch and allowed the blood to flow freely again. God, the feeling almost felt as good as coming all over Manson did.

 

Manson, of course, was more than occupied at the moment; he was enthralled by just Trent’s body alone, watching his chest heave and then settle to gentler breathing, inhaling the sweet scent of his sweat, running his hands over his soft, pale skin. Obviously, Trent enjoyed this aftercare from being so thoroughly and satisfyingly fucked, but the back of his head screamed that the punishment wasn’t over.

 

“Brian?” Trent assumed it was all right for him to refer to Manson by his real name. “Wasn’t it five times?”

 

Manson lifted his head from where he had been kissing Trent’s neck and replied, “Let’s take this one a little slower, huh?” Trent wondered why of course, and Manson made no attempt to remove the handcuffs, so what was going on? Not that Trent was complaining; wearing them while Manson touched and fucked him was insanely hot. He decided he didn’t mind this treatment at all and relaxed his head against the pillow, waiting for Manson to continue what he was doing with his fucking mouth.

 

“Let’s remove the cock ring.” Manson moved down, and Trent watched him closely as his dick was finally free from the constraints of the ring. He sighed blissfully and closed his eyes, moaning slightly when Manson nipped at his inner thighs playfully. Those lips moved to mouth at his hipbones, and Trent suddenly felt a familiar tingling within his stomach at the pleasing sensation. From there, Manson licked a stripe from Trent’s naval to his chest and then moved to his nipples, teasingly flicking his tongue out at them and biting them. This earned him a gasp from Trent, who’s eyes remained closed, his face content and in a captivated trance as Manson sucked on the sensitive parts of his flesh.

 

“So beautiful…” Manson muttered against his neck and kissed along his jaw before slowly moving back down his body again.

 

Trent sighed and opened his eyes. “This doesn’t seem like much of a punishment anymore,” he teased. Manson only hummed in reply and busied himself with leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses along his stomach, sending tingling shivers up and down Trent’s spine. The kisses grew more fervent and hungry, and Trent found his breath grew heavier with each brush of Manson’s lips against his skin, sucking and pulling and biting until some parts were red and raw. God, he was so dangerously close to where Trent really wanted his mouth to be and just when he thought he would explode from Manson’s teasing, Trent felt him lave his tongue slowly along the underside of his shaft.

 

With a gasp, Trent bucked his hips up involuntarily and shuddered, mentally wishing he’d do exactly that again. He could feel himself getting harder and as if Manson could read his mind, he took the head of his dick into his mouth and softly sucked, swirling his tongue in circles and gently dipping it into the slit as he sucked harder. A small strangled noise broke from Trent’s lips, and the corners of his mouth formed in a blissful smile. He felt Manson take him in inch by inch until he had his entire length in his mouth, remaining there for a moment before releasing him with a pop.

 

Tossing his hair to the side, Manson cocked his head and bit his lip as he looked down at Trent’s length, marveling at how it throbbed and twitched and chuckling at how it was all his doing that he had Trent so on edge. “Mmm… Getting hard for me again?” he teased, and Trent swallowed thickly, stiffening immediately when he felt his hand enclose around his quivering member. His moans told Manson to keep going, god, _keep going_ , and Manson was more than happy to oblige as he shifted his weight and continued to stroke him down, those skillful fingers pumping and stroking and teasing, increasing in speed. With each stroke, Trent let out those small, adorable noises to Manson’s liking and arched his back, thoroughly aroused this time after all that foreplay.

 

“M’gonna come!” Trent barely got out as a loud, needy whimper escaped his mouth.

 

“Yeah?” Manson grinned as Trent nodded wildly. “You’re gonna come? Gonna prove to me that you’re such a goddamn cockwhore? Such a fucking cumslut?”

 

Trent couldn’t deny it; Manson’s dirty talk turned him on so much, and each insult over how much of a whore he really was made his cock jerk, only signaling in Manson to pick up the pace. The simmer within his stomach rose to a boil, and Trent found himself practically dicking into Manson’s hand frantically, moaning in rhythm to the pumping against his dick. An arm across his hips kept him down though, and he cast Manson a bewildered look. His hand was moving at the fucking speed of light.

 

“Gonna come?” Manson droned, keeping Trent pinned.

 

Trent’s head jerked in somewhat of a nod. “Y-yes, fuck!”

 

“Almost there?”

 

Trent keened. “Righ- right there!” He was at the very edge.

 

And Manson stopped.

 

No hands. Everything ended. All pleasure removed. And Trent came, whipping his head to stare wide-eyed at _fucking Brian_ who leaned back on his knees with a shit-eating grin on his face. It felt… _awful_ and Trent squirmed and twitched, muttering and then whining curses at the man who just sat there and watched it happen, his grin widening.

 

Trent fucking groaned as his orgasm fizzled out, feeling unfulfilled, dissatisfied, everything but that ecstasy he had hoped he would receive and looked back at Manson, his eyes imploring him to make it better.

 

Manson only laughed darkly and crossed his arms, flipping his hair disinterestedly. “Punishment’s over,” he stated, and Trent fell back against the pillow in a defeated heap.

 

“You fucking asshole…” Manson heard him grumble as he leaned over him to remove the handcuffs.

 

“Honestly, Trent, what did you expect the punishment to be like?” he retorted with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. “You of all people should know I like to play with my food before I eat it.”

 

Trent only grunted in a resigned way and sat up to rub at his wrists and ankles. Manson noticed.

 

“Still numb?”

 

Trent shook his head and kept his attention on himself, muttering a curt, “just aches” under his breath.

 

He couldn’t ignore him forever. Manson would make sure of that. “C’mere,” he giggled and grabbed Trent around the waist, pulling him snug to his chest and falling back against the mattress.

 

“Fuck you, Brian, I’m still mad at you.” Trent pushed him away, but failed at actually getting away when Manson pulled him back down.

 

“ _Fuck. You._ This is after care.” As he peppered his face and neck with kisses, Trent couldn’t help but reluctantly give in with a hefty sigh as he relaxed in his lover’s arms. “God, after all that,” Manson continued between light, feathery kisses along Trent’s jawline, “you really _are_ the cockwhore in this situation.” Placing a kiss on the tip of Trent’s nose, which quite honestly was Manson’s favorite feature of his (besides his dick of course), he added, “But you’re my cockwhore.”

 

Trent sighed in exasperation. “Brian, you cheesy fuck.”


End file.
